This is a competing renewal for the Oregon Women's Reproductive Health Career Development Center (Oregon WRHRCDC) in response to RFA HD-03-020. The Oregon WRHR Center is administrated at Oregon Health and Science University (OHSU) with Joanna M. Cain, M.D., Chair of Obstetrics & Gynecology and Director of the Women's Health Center, serving as Principal Investigator and Judy L. Cameron, Ph.D., Senior Scientist at the Oregon National Primate Research Center and Professor of Obstetrics & Gynecology and Physiology & Pharmacology serving as Project Director. The goal of the Oregon WRHRCDC is to provide a stimulating and nurturing environment for junior faculty with competitive credentials and a strong interest in research to join the next generation of leading Physician Scientists in Obstetrics & Gynecology. The Oregon WRHRCDC faculty mentors represent a highly interactive and cohesive group of established scientists who represent comprehensive and complementary interests and expertise within the fields of Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility, Maternal-Fetal Medicine, Urogynecology, Gyencological Oncology and Epidemiology of Reproductive Disorders. Specialized research facilities available for Scholar training include: The OHSU Center for Women's Health, the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC), Doernbecker Children's Hospital, the Vollum Institute for Advanced Biomedical Research, the Portland Veterans Administration Medical Center, and the Portland Shriner's Hospital for Children. Sophisticated research core facilities specializing in Molecular Biology, Cell Culture, DNA analysis, Imaging, Genetics, Imaging, Statistics, Assisted Reproductive Technologies, Endocrine Assays, and Transgenic Animal Production, among others, are available to Scholars at a [unreadable] subsidized fee-for-service. The Oregon WRHRCDC encompasses complementary preclinical research on models ranging from lower systems to nonhuman primates with cutting edge clinical investigations in Women's Reproductive Health Research. The environment at OHSU is superbly supportive of Physician-Scientists. Funds are requested to fund 3 faculty level Scholars per year. The ratio of 3 Scholars to 28 faculty Mentors ensures that the scholarships will be highly competitive. The high level of achievement of our previously supported Scholars attests to the success of the Oregon WRHRCDC for training a new generation of Physician-Scientists in Obstetrics and Gynecology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]